


Please Step on Me!

by Amatorius



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatorius/pseuds/Amatorius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sena gets her first job, Yozora does what she can to make it a terrible experience. When Yozora offers an apology, she discovers Sena’s secret obsession over her and decides to abuse it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Step on Me!

## Disclaimer

I do not own Haganai, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

\----

 

“Oh...okay -- but how do I open up the register again?” Sena asked.

Sena’s bright, aqua eyes beamed up with intrigue at her supervisor, who, at the register’s screen again, kindly reiterated her previous instructions for the new hire.

“Just tap the ‘Tender’ key, either on the screen or the keyboard -- then handle the customer’s change and get it back to them promptly.” Sena’s supervisor, Yuuka, was a kind, young woman in her early thirties -- she had a calming demeanor and a soft voice. So much couldn’t be said for the manager of the store, however. He was a gruff man in his mid-forties with a dutiful gait and an imposing presence. Although Sena was a virgin regarding the life of retail, it seemed fair to say that this gentleman had simply seen enough of it given his businesslike approach to the ultimately menial task of managing a bunch of teenage slouches.

Sena drew a slim finger up to the smudgy touch screen and tapped the specified key. Her buxom bosom jiggled slightly as she startled at the abrupt eruption of the cash drawer. Yuuka chuckled and pushed the drawer shut.

“I think you’ll do just fine, Sena. Boss has me observing the customer service newbie today, so you’ll have to call if you need anything, okay? I trust you.” Yuuka flipped a switch as she departed illuminating the dull “4” above Sena’s register.

“Thanks, Yuuka. I’ll look for you if I need anything!” Sena nodded. She turned to her station, straightening her posture for her first real stab at her new job. It was the beginning of summer, and Sena had landed her first job due to the insistence of Pegasus -- her father. Sena originally had no intentions of working over the summer, perfectly content to play video games and interact with the Neighbor’s Club members whenever possible, but one evening after the conclusion of the semester, a wine-fueled “life-lesson” from Pegasus ended in his declaration that Sena needed to get herself a “damn job.” Sena had brushed it off as the wine talking that night, but after he approached her about it the following morning, her carefree summer fantasies were to be severely abridged.

Originally, Sena resented the idea of having to work over the summer given the wealth of her family, but now, standing before the cash register, Sena was imbued with her signature confidence, ready to not merely tackle a new task, but to perfect it; she was to be the best worker there, in her mind.

An awkward fellow moved stiffly into Sena’s checkout lane, stopping briefly to observe the impulse candies and magazine covers. _Ah, my first customer!_ Sena donned a big smile. The young man looked up at Sena through thick-rimmed glasses, immediately recoiling as their eyes met.

“Did you find everything alright, sir?” Sena chimed. His face grew more and more red with each passing second; he refused any eye contact with her as he silently placed his items on the conveyer. _Gross -- so much soda and junk food_. _And why is this guy wearing that silly hat and those gloves?_ Healthless items slowly slid towards Sena, each disappearing into several plastic bags after a quick *beep* and the swishing of the bags.

“Alright, sir. That will be…” Sena squinted at the display “..$24.76!” she chirped. The gentleman removed a custom card from his wallet and pulled it quickly through the card reader with shaky fingers; the card was augmented with images of attractive, flowery anime women. _Ew, what a_ _loser_ _!_

Sena handed him his receipt with a grin, “Thank you for shopping with us today, sir! We hope to do business with you again!” He paused, drawing his shaky, fingerless-glove clad hands up to the brim of his fedora. He gazed wide-eyed into Sena’s aqua pools and muttered something unintelligible, pulling his hat down slightly.

“What was that, sir? I couldn’t hear you.” Sena said, cupping her ear. The man said nothing, merely standing before the end up her lane in an uncomfortable silence. _What is with this guy?! This is so cringey it makes my skin crawl!_ The young man ended up saying nothing, choosing instead to bolt from the store, flinging his groceries wildly in his wake. Sena looked around nervously, fearing being ensnared in some hapless misapprehension. Yuuka was busy assisting the young man working the customer service area. _Safe_. Sena thought, turning around.

“Eeek!” Sena bleated, the stern face of her manager bore down on her from over the counter.

“What was that mess all about, Kashiwazaki?” he said.

Sena began to stammer, “I-I-..he.. ---”

“Kashiwazaki, I need you to be aware that customer service is our absolute priority here. End of story. I can’t have customers running out of my store like they’ve seen ghosts or demons floating about in here -- it’s just not good business.”

“But he--” Sena began again.

“I know this is your first day, so I’ll be lenient -- but don’t let it happen again.” The manager left on that note, leaving Sena frustrated and shaken over what she couldn’t see as anything other than a ridiculous affair. She sighed, running her slender digits through her silky, platinum blonde hair in an attempt to recover her initial composure and confidence.

Sena handled the next few customers with relative ease, thereby perking her spirits back up. Yuuka approached her in between customers,

“Everything going well?’

Sena nodded, “I’m getting the hang of it now, I think -- it’s easy enough.”

“Good, I’m glad; I did hear from the Boss that you had some trouble earlier today.” Yuuka noted.

“Yeah, about that, I--”

Yuuka smiled, “Don’t worry about it; he clearly doesn’t know what it looks like for a boy to be silenced by beauty! I’ll speak with him about it later.”

“Thanks, Yuuka.” Sena replied, relieved. Yuuka left again as another customer approached. Yuuka was right about the boy; Sena looked stunning in anything, but something about a good looking person in a uniform seems to do something for everyone. She wore tightish black pants, a comfortable white dress shirt, and over that a blue tunic that struggled to button up even halfway before her busty chest began to surge outward.

Well into Sena’s shift, the store began to swell with customers as people came to buy groceries after work. As a result, there was a taxing load and pace thrust upon Sena, but she did her best to keep up. Sena scanned item after item relentlessly, tucking them away in their respective bags as orderly and quickly as she could. Sena’s heart began to pound when she glanced down her lane; her active task relegated to mere background noise as she focused her thoughts.

_ Yozora… _ Sena mulled. Several customers away, in the thick of a seemingly ever growing line of people, Yozora stood, cart in tow, staring down at her phone. Sena hardly looked away for the next few moments, her anxiousness beginning to take a toll on the accuracy of her duties. Eventually, Yozora glanced up from her phone and locked eyes with Sena, causing Yozora’s lips to part in a devilish grin.

Sena’s heart was racing; she’d still not dealt with her unhealthy obsession of the lithe and often cruel Mikazuki. Pictures of Yozora adorned the ceiling space above her bed, and upon the bed itself sat a wig Yozora once wore; Sena retained it for its scent bearing properties, eagerly devouring what contents remained whenever she reentered her quarters. Sena managed to deal with her current load of customers despite being tuning her attention almost solely to Yozora. Eventually, Yozora stood directly opposite from her, divided only by the register and the counter.

“Have you found everything alright to day, ma’am?” _What is_ _she_ _doing here?!_

Yozora sneered, “I came in today to buy some meat -- I didn’t think I’d be standing here talking with it.” _Why do you always have to be such a bitch?!_ Sena wanted to scream, but the retort lodged itself firmly in the back of her throat, inappropriate for the current context; Sena’s job was, quite literally, to serve Yozora in this instance.

Yozora glanced briefly at Sena’s busty chest contained beneath her new uniform and scowled “When did you start working here, Boobella? I didn’t think the privileged princess would ever need to work a day in her life.” Yozora began loading her groceries onto the conveyer.

“Father insisted.” Sena replied, shifting nervously as Yozora maintained a schmeing look about her face. Yozora looked behind her at the building line of customers before noticeably slowing the pace at which she removed items from her cart. Sena scanned each item that slowly drifted to the end of the belt *beep* …. *beep*.... _Hurry up you jerk -- can’t you see there are other people here?_ Sena could feel herself tensing up a bit more every time another person aggregated behind Yozora or left her line impatiently for a stab at another lane. Every time Yozora would look up at Sena, Sena would feign a smile; of course, Yozora saw quite easily through this -- she was getting exactly what she wanted from Sena.

“Your total is $45.67, ma’am.” Sena stated.

“No it isn’t.” Yozora retorted bluntly. “I’ve got coupons.”

“Ugh, what’s the holdup?” a grouchy customer audibly muttered. Sena gripped the counter tightly, keeping herself from fidgeting as she watched Yozora slowly and lazily thumb through her handbag. She pulled forth a wad of magazine and newspaper clippings, each with a different product and associated barcode. Yozora tossed the wad of coupons on the counter in front of Sena before crossing her arms expectantly, never losing her cruel smirk.

Sena slowly began to apply the coupons, attempting to recall in detail Yuuko’s explanation for processing them, and what to do if any didn’t work immediately upon being scanned. Yozora, meanwhile, was looking at the digital talley on her side of the counter, now reviewing the prices of her goods.

“This is no good” she concluded, “there was a sign that said bags of chips were buy-two-get-one-free.”

“Why didn’t y--” Sena cut herself short, _you say something earlier?!_ Sena wanted to conclude angrily.

Yozora placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards the counter, “What was that, _Meat_? Fix it. _Now_.” she demanded.

“Yes, ma’am.” said Sena through clenched teeth and a false, toothy smile. “Let me just get all of your coupons into--”

“No -- now.” Yozora insisted, not backing down. “Should I find your manager and let them know how rude you’re being to me?” Sena couldn’t believe the misfortune of this first day; worse still, was the older, soft faced woman who was next in line behind Yozora; she grimaced with every lashing Yozora dished out, but said nothing in Sena’s defense. Yozora’s amethyst eyes flared powerfully, not relenting in her domineering efforts. _Chips, chips, chips…_ Sena tapped the down arrow on her keyboard, _Item Mod...Price Mod...reason…? … coupon not in POS? erm…_ Sena bit her lip nervously, gingerly tapping accept on the new price she entered.

“That’s better.” Sena heard Yozora affirm; Sena moved back to entering the coupons.

“Associate to lane 7 -- associate to lane 7.” The store’s speakers chimed. Sena’s line had barely moved, Yozora had been holding up the line for several minutes now, and the other lanes has sent at least 3 to 4 customers through a piece. The holdup was due to Sena’s lane, and Sena became flustered as the message repeated and sent shockwaves through her already rattled self.

“Better hurry up, _Meat_.” Yozora chided, crossing her arms across her small chest in sick satisfaction at Sena’s flustered writhing. Sena’s shoulders slouched as she desperately tried to operate under the increasing pressure; she could hear an increasing amount of dissent from the folks stuck in her line for an excessive period of time -- they’d been there for so long and were too close to give up and try another lane. Even if it wasn’t the case, it felt like her manager's eyes were burning through her with their stern condemnation.

“Okay, your new total is $30.87, ma’am.” Sena quickly, trying to move now to get Yozora out of the building as urgently as she dared.

“Hmm..” Yozora scratched her head, “I don’t think I want the chips after all” she winked, “I have to watch my figure, right?” _Bitch! Bitch, bitch, bitch! Why is she such a bitch?!_ Sena quickly reversed the price modification by deleting the items.

“$28.27.”

“$28.27...what?” Yozora scolded.

Sena’s face lit up as it flushed with blood, “$28.27, _ma’am_ ” she begrudgingly emphasized.

“That’s better, _Meat_. I’m sure you’ll eventually be able to serve me adequately someday.” Yozora added, handing Sena $30 in cash. _I hope you never show your stupid face here again!_

“Your change is $1.73, ma’am.” Sena nearly grumbled as the cash-drawer sprung out. Sena drew out the money from the drawer before closing it, handing it, along with a receipt, quickly to Yozora, making it clear that she found her contemptuous with a quick glare.

“Have a good day, ma’am” Sena said brushing Yozora aside, “I can take the next cust--”

“Wrong change.” Yozora declared, choking back maniacal laughter. There was an audible, collective sigh from Sena’s lane accompanied by stifled cursing and the shuffling of feet as several individuals closest to the back finally gave up and went to another lane, giving her the stink eye as they loped away. _Impossible -- that’s impossible; I’m at the top of my math class!_

“You said my change was ‘$1.73’. You only gave me $1.53.” Yozora flopped the change back on the counter and crossed her arms again, victorious in her tormenting. _$1, quarter, dime, dime, penny, penny, penny...nickel?! I know I grabbed two quarters!_

“Looks like the rich little princess doesn’t know her way around commoner money; does that sound right, _Meat_?” Sena couldn’t open the register drawer by herself to correct the issue; there needed to be a keyholder to assist her. Sena’s face glowed red, radiating heat -- she couldn’t believe -- wait, no -- she _could_ believe the absolute gall of Yozora -- it’s what defined their relationship. Sena frantically signalled Yuuko who fortunately caught sight of her and made her way to Sena as quickly as she could. Sena fetched the correct change of Yozora, stare-murdering her as she happily strutted out of the building, leaving a trail of destruction, the blame handily pinned to Sena, in her wake.

The rest of Sena’s shift took place during the supermarket’s busiest hours, and she endured a constant stream of customers until her shift ended, never fully regaining her dutiful determination that she attempted to begin her first day on the job with. The second she was able to end her shift, she apologized to Yuuko with a brief, cluttered, and nearly incoherent recounting of the strife, clocked out, and ran home with tears streaming down her face, finally able to release the buildup of emotion that customer service had, for hours, stifled.

\---

Sena crashed through the doors of her home, bolting past both Stella and her father as she careened to her room, diving onto her bed and smothering herself with a pillow. She sobbed irrationally for a few moments before rolling over to look up at her ceiling. It was plastered with many images of Yozora, all taken stealthily and without her knowledge. Kodaka always said that Sena was the weirdest club member. Sena scowled at the collage of pictures on the ceiling, silently damning Yozora to a hellish fate. There she laid, a flurry of emotions washing over her, tears and beads of sweat streaming down the sides of her head as her chest heaved in exhaustion from her escape home.

Her bedroom door cracked open and a soothing voice entered the room “Sena, I brought you some tea since you seemed rather upset -- to put it mildly. What’s the matter?” Stella said, making her way into Sena’s room to set the tea on a table.

“Yozora Mikazuki is such a bitch! Pure evil that _must_ be destroyed; she ruined my entire first day on the job! I looked awful in front of everyone -- customers, my manager -- everyone!” she sobbed, glaring through tear-stained eyes at the photos. “I hate her so much -- she’s going to pay for all of the things she did to me! What if I get fired for what happened? Daddy will be furious at me!” she cried, flattening her lips to quell her own desire to continue her wrathful rant.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Sena,” Stella offered. “You are a new hire after all.” She sat on the bed next to Sena and offered a reassuring smile, urging her to vent. Sena, looking away, sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

“My supervisor told me not to worry -- that some customers wouldn’t always be very nice to me...but it’s not Yuuko I’m worried about… my manager is scary and gave me a hard time even before the bitch showed up..” Her eyes were cast downward dejectedly, “I don’t want Daddy to be frustrated with me if something bad happens and causes me to lose this -- especially not when it’s not even my fault!” Sena’s clenched fist shot into the air, her eyes flaring angrily.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Mistress. You’re brand new, so mistakes are expected -- and, speaking from experience, it’s extremely hard to fire employees in retail so long as they don’t steal anything. So don’t worry.” Stella’s bright blue eyes were reassuring -- and also eerily similar in color and shape to Sena’s own, her short blonde hair framed a pretty face.

“Thanks, Stella. I’ll try not to let that jerk get to me.” Sena said, breathing deep as she calmed down substantially, turning her head to return Stella’s kind smile.

“I see my daughter is getting her first taste of the real world.” Pegasus chuckled from the doorway before marching off proudly, imbued with fatherly confidence. Sena whined and covered her face with her hands.

“It’ll be fine, Sena.” Stella reassured, squeezing her shoulder. She left the room, leaving Sena to brood alone.

Sena sat still for a few moments before moving, dragging herself up the length of her bed until she rested against the myriad memory foam pillows at the head of the large mattress. She grabbed the blonde wig which sat nearby, drawing it up to her nose and taking in its scent. She stared up at her ceiling, covered in dedication to Yozora while she clutched the wig, drawing in a new draught every few seconds. _All I can think of is revenge when I look at her stupid face and take in her scent. She’ll pay for being such a mean-spirited, flat-chested bitch!_ Sena sighed, parting her lips. _That’s what I’ve told myself, and even Kodaka, but...the truth is..._ she bit her lip, inhaling the scent again, _I am absolutely infatuated with Yozora Mikazuki._

Yozora thought back not too terribly long ago to their trip to the beach; she’d had something of an attraction to Yozora before this event, but it was this moment that encapsulated everything Sena truly desired about Yozora. In her naivete, Sena agreed to let Yozora apply sunscreen to her back and it of course catapulted into another prank of Yozora’s, in this case, applying the sunscreen with her foot. Sena was pinned there, to the ground, under Yozora’s foot, forced to endure degradation. She wouldn’t have dared to admit it at the time, having fought it off and run away, but Yozora’s aggressive and sadistic treatment aroused Sena more than anything she’d encountered previously. Her erotic JRPGs didn’t hold a candle to it.

Sena got up to lock her bedroom door before returning to her bed and unbuttoning her work pants, wiggling her rear to pull them down over her curvaceous hips and thighs -- and her big, beautiful ass, too. Her work shirt clung to her skin, stained with sweat to a semi-transparent state, revealing the frilly bra it now failed to conceal. Her body was damp with sweat, and Sena could feel it coating the crevices of her body; she wiggled her toes around, feeling them slip and slosh together in her wet socks.

She pulled the wig to her nose again, taking in Yozora’s aroma -- whatever remained of it. She remembered what Yozora had said and done to her at the beach that day -- it had been her favorite story to think about while she touched herself.

\--

Yozora’s soft sole, lathered thick in sunscreen, worked side to side against the taut, smooth skin of Sena’s back. Her toes would rhythmically curl into Sena’s back to keep her balanced and in control. Yozora kept pouring the sunscreen down onto Sena’s back -- far more than was necessary to shield her from the sun. Soon enough Sena could feel the erotic goop rolling down the sides of her torso and her large breasts, pooling against her skin and saturating her towel.

“What’s kind of weird is I think you actually like having me on your back like this, Meat. Just look at how your body is quivering under my toes.” Yozora snickered, taking pleasure from a different perspective. She quite liked how her lubey feet felt, much to her surprise.

“Shut up -- it’s not true!” Sena mewled, her face growing hot as it flushed with blood. “Stop!” she cried, arching her back, a wave of pleasure echoing down her thighs.

\--

She could feel that pulse of pleasure in her memory replicate itself in the real world every time she pinched her distended clitorus through her delicate, sweaty, soon to be soiled panties. She got off to the rhythm she and Yozora had shared that day. She inhaled the scent, as much as she could gather. She could feel her panties clinging tightly to her most intimate spaces, keeping her cunt and ass hot and slimy with work-sweat.

\--

“I don’t believe you.” Yozora asserted, “You don’t want me to stop; you like feeling helpless. You like being told what to do, being totally humiliated, and forced to perform exclusively for _my_ entertainment!” Her foot continued to slosh around in the sea of lotion which squelched in the deep arch of Sena’s back. “We have words for people like you, Boobella, people get pleasure out of stuff like this. You’re such a pervert -- now you’re my slave!”

“No! I’m not a pervert...and it doesn’t feel good!” Sena lied, keening in abject arousal. Waves of pleasure shot around her body, emanating from their fleshy origin in between her thighs every time Yozora’s sole rushed down across her back, forcing her against the ground.

“Oh, just admit it. You _love_ being told what to do, don’t you, you little _bitch_.” Sena could feel a climax teasing at release as Yozora aggressively debased her. “This is exactly who you are. Tell everyone you’re nothing but a pervert!” Sena clenched her teeth, urgently trying to contain her obvious arousal. “That’s right! Tell me -- tell me you want me to walk all over you. Beg for it. It’s time to obey your goddess, you filthy slave!”

Sena managed to wriggle free before decrying Yozora and escaping in what she portrayed as embarrassment -- but what was truly the overwhelming urge to sate her sexual hunger. She took herself to orgasm several times in the bathroom of the beach house while the rest of the club enjoyed the beach.

\--

Sena’s eyes were tightly shut in fantasy, _I’m your slave, Yozora -- step on me; step on your perverted slave. Mmm...yes, please let me lick your feet! Oh-- God, your ass, too? ...B-but I..._

Sena clenched her teeth and arched her back, her orgasm washing over her. A surge of wetness completed the soiling of her undergarments which she could feel damply plastered against the puffy folds of her labia.

_ Yozora… _ __ Sena breathed deeply causing her impressive chest to heave up and down, her hard nipples struggling under her shirt and brassiere. _I can’t keep things up like this…_ Sena thought almost exclusively about this relationship with Yozora, an idea replete with scenarios and elaborate fantasies in tow. Her most intense orgasms resulted from this now, seemingly to the point where merely fantasizing didn’t leave her relieved in cathartic ecstasy, but rather, left her in want -- always unsated.

Sena cleaned herself up, showered, and set herself to sleep; her next shift was very early the next morning. She dozed off, mind half-full of plots to ensnare Yozora into her fantasy world and half-full of the inventive process of sexual fantasization.

\---- **The Next Day** \----

Of all things, hatred is rarely concentrated more consistently and more fervently than it is at alarm clocks -- perhaps more specifically the sound of an alarm that’s been with you through thick and thin. Sena woke groggily and made the painful trek across the room to settle her alarm clock down. She yawned and stretched, her messy, slightly oily hair draped haphazardly around her face.

Sena skittered nearly naked down the hallway to the bath clutching her fleshy tits which bounced splendidly with each bound, even while concealed beneath her arm. Her panties, encrusted with the evidence of her debauchery from the previous day fell to the cold tile floor and Sena stood limply in front of the mirror, looking over her form as she often did while the water warmed.

Sena’s physical beauty was self-evident to the extent that even self-critical delusions, the caliber of which can only be conjured by an adolescent female living in a hyper-sexualized society, were powerless to dissuade her from recognizing the appeal of her own body. She stood at a reasonable 5’5” -- slightly taller than Yozora; she was also quite full-figured. To be buxom is something generally only ever considered in terms of breasts, but it necessarily applied to the whole of Sena’s anatomy: her flaring, full hips; large, pendulous breasts; thick thighs and firm rounded ass; strong, shapely, calves; and full, lightly toned arms. Sena had a bushel of hair, the same color as that on her head, protruding wistfully from her groin. She giggled, groping her breasts, bouncing them about and allowing them to drop and plop against her torso. _The flatty Yozora can’t do_ _this_ _!_ she mused to herself.

*knock* *knock* Sena stepped away from the mirror.

“Sena!” Stella’s voice carried over the hum of the shower, “Breakfast is waiting for you! When you’re out and fed, I’ll get your makeup done, too.”

“Okay. Thanks, Stella!” Sena answered as she stepped into the shower, eager to rinse her hair clean.

Sena finished her shower and enjoyed a typical, splendid breakfast -- as all were at the Kashiwazaki residence. Stella now slowly applied makeup to the young retail-newbie, clad in her new uniform.

“Alright, now” Stella began, clipping Sena’s signature blue butterfly hair-clip in place with a sense of propriety, “no fretting on the job today.” Sena nodded, standing up with determination.

“They’ll see! I’ll be the best worker they’ve ever had!” she declared, completely unaware of the fact that if there is anywhere in life where talent is neither recognized nor rewarded, it’s retail. She bounded out of the door and down the road towards the supermarket, eager to make her mark and recover from her Yozora induced floundering that plagued her first day.

The workday went by without a hitch, thankfully for Sena; she learned the register quickly, priding herself on how quickly she could compute the proper change for the customer, often beating the register. Yuuka had asked again about the incident with Yozora, and now that Sena wasn’t so flustered, she offered a more robust explanation which Yuuka promised to convey to the manager. This time she was able to leave the supermarket without tears flooding down her face; rather, she had a veritable spring in her step.

Sena burst through the front door to her large home as she bubbled over with self-satisfaction. “Daddy! Stella! I’m home!” she announced, eager to regale them of her triumph over the tribulations of yesterday. Sena turned around after shutting the door only to feel her heart sink like the Titanic, her mouth hanging agape. There stood Yozora next to Stella, both rather surprised at the boisterous entrance, prompting Yozora to raise a thin eyebrow.

“What the hell is _she_ doing here!?” Sena yelled, pointing accusingly at Yozora who closed her eyes and grinned. Yozora wore a black tanktop, sweatbands, and black yoga pants; her hair was up in a ponytail and it looked as though she’d been on a long jog, as some of her clothes were partially saturated with sweat.

“Well,” Stella chimed in, “she said she was here to tell you something -- and I know you two had a bad run in yesterday, but you’ve both been friends for a while now, and Yozora was very sweet when she arrived. I was just about to show her to your room to wait for you since I knew you’d be home soon.” _My room…_

“I-” Yozora began before Sena bolted away. _Oh, God! The pictures -- the pictures, the pictures!!_ Sena raced toward her room with unprecedented speed and urgency.

“Just wait there!” Sena shouted from down a hall. Stella sighed and looked over at Yozora, who was content to grin and chuckle over Sena’s rollicking reactions.

“She’s so silly sometimes, I swear…” Stella muttered, “Come on.” she added, beckoning Yozora to follow her to Sena’s room. Sena rounded the last corner to her hallway with a thunderous gallop; ripping open her door, she attempted to bolt inside but instead resembled a leashed dog choking itself on its own collar; her father, Pegasus, had latched onto her collar and wasn’t letting go.

“I want to know how today went at work; which I can’t do if you lock yourself in your room.” he said blandly, dragging her away from her open door.

“No, no, no, no, noooo!!” She cried desperately, her hands extended, groping at the air.

\--

Sena did whatever was necessary to leave her father’s presence as quickly as possible, answering his questions as curtly as she could. She was finally excused by her now incensed father, only after pointing out that she had a guest to entertain. She sprinted back to her room, tore the door open, and dashed inside. To her horror, Yozora was sitting at the foot of her bed, merely gazing towards to door, apparently having been waiting for Sena’s inevitable arrival.

“I thought I told you and Stella to say PUT!” she whined, tears welling up in her eyes. _She’ll never let me live this down; I’m dead. Dead, dead, dead! My life is over…_

“Calm down, Meat; you’re such a silly cow sometimes. I came here to apologize for being such a...well...such a bitch to you yesterday.” Yozora divulged, crossing her arms. Sena moved somewhat hesitantly to take a seat on the bed next to her, ensuring there was plenty of distance between the two, however. “It wasn’t the time or place to do that to you, so… -- I’m sorry.” Yozora concluded, looking over at Sena with an authentic look of apology.

_ No way... _ Sena doubted, still somewhat skeptical of the black-haired beauty reclining on her bed.

“However, in making this trip over here to say all of that...I wasn’t expecting to be greeted by all of this.” Yozora added, casting both arms wide open towards the ceiling. “I’m actually really surprised that she even let me in here; like, honestly, what was she thinking?” Sena said nothing, her head was bowed, shrouded by her golden lockes, slowly twiddling her thumbs nervously. “And the wig,” Yozora added, “the one you bought from me...what’s it doing on your bed?” Yozora craned her neck to glimpse Sena’s face; she looked like a ripe tomato, positively red all over.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re embarrassed.” Yozora said, gingerly licking her lips. “And it looks like I’ve caught you red-handed -- so you better start explaining before I call the police to arrest what could only be considered a creepy stalker.” Yozora threatened, motioning towards the evidence. Still, Sena said nothing and didn’t move an inch, her face merely growing hotter as Yozora went on.

“Come on, Meat. Honestly, for all of the shit I give you -- now’s a pretty good opportunity to open up; I came here specifically to apologize, only to be confronted with some inexplicable weirdness. As long as you’re not planning to kill me or something...I might even be flattered.” Yozora managed a reassuring smile, even though Sena still wasn’t looking at her. Sena could feel her heart throbbing in her chest, threatening to burst through her ribcage.

"Sena..”

“I like you.” Sena croaked.

“Wait, seriously? I-” Yozora was cut short.

“Sexually.”

They both sat silently for a moment, drowning in uncomfortability.

“Well..?” Sena rasped.

“Well what?” Yozora blurted.

“Aren’t you going to say something? What you’re thinking? How you feel?” Sena asked.

“I’m still trying to comprehend it. I thought you absolutely hated my guts; I felt I had to apologize before I woke up one night with your hands around my neck.” Yozora responded, “Are you a lesbian or something -- or maybe like Rika where it just doesn’t matter? What prompted all of this?”

“I don’t hate your guts, Yozora.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Shutup!” … “It started that day you stepped on my back… You know...with all of the sunscreen?”

“Really?” Yozora chuckled.

“Yeah…” Sena hesitated, clearing her throat. She straightened up, and turned towards Yozora. “At first I was embarrassed, but as you said all of those things I just kept getting more and more turned on… Feeling your slick foot on my back, and being treated like that, all it did was make me horny.”

Yozora was highly amused by Sena’s confession, which Sena mistook for being mocked, turning her head away dejectedly.

“Then I’ve got a confession, too.” Yozora started. “It started as a joke... just like you started just by being embarrassed. But, as it went on, it felt really good to do what I did -- and seeing you react like you did aroused me to my very core.”

“Really?!” Sena beamed, relief washing over her.

“Don’t get too excited now, Meat. I can still tell everyone about this, you know.” Yozora threatened, flashing a picture she took of the worship ceiling-mural on her cell-phone. _She’s always such an evil, heartless wench!_ “Now, since I know you’re a perverted little horndog, and since I’m here to apologize to you for being such an asshole, I figure it’s only fair at this point to throw you a bone. I feel like I could get in the mood, so if you want to jump my bones then now’s your chance.”

“You’re never going to stop being a bitch, are you?” Sena muttered.

“Shut up, Meat. You love the fact that I’m a bitch; that’s what defines this relationship; it’s what’s got your little clit hard for me; it’s what makes the club fun for both of us and you know it. Stop being so damn naive all of the time! I’m here apologizing to you, coming out of my way, and I’m still the heartless bitch? Why don’t you take a step back and look at things and enjoy them for what they are?” Sena went silent for a moment, but smiled genuinely and turned with tear-ladened eyed towards Yozora, aqua eyes meeting amethyst.

“You’re right…” Sena admitted. “I’ll try from now on.” Sena’s confidence reemerged once she realized that Yozora used the threat of making the images public as a tool of arousal, not as some weapon. Yozora made the unexpected move of returning Sena’s authenticity, smiling warmly in kind -- an odd betrayal of her cold extroversions. It was a unique moment of vulnerability for both of the young women that they shared on the edge of Sena’s bed.

Yozora looked down and washed away any trace of her recent kindness,  “Now, tell me what you want, Meat. I don’t have all day.” The order grated on Sena with its stark contrast to the kindness Yozora had seconds ago displayed; she took it in stride. “Maybe it’s got something to do with my feet?” Yozora probed; “There sure are a lot of pictures of them up there, she remarked, gesturing at the ceiling.” Sena did have something of an affinity for Yozora’s feet, and among the myriad images pasted to the ceiling, a disproportionate number were some combination of those depicting Yozora’s stockings, her soles as she dangled her school loafers off of her foot at her desk or at the library, or the toes, wet from swims at the beach or the pool. “It’s almost creepy how you managed to get some of these.” she teased.

“I..”

Yozora arced a thin black eyebrow,“Yes..?”

“I--I want you t…” Sena’s face flushed beet red again, and she slammed her eyes shut, about to burst in anxiety.

“To what, Meat? Out with it!”

“I WANT YOU TO STEP ON ME!” Sena cried. She stared at the floor, nervously crossing her arms under her breasts, waiting in silence for approval or dejection from Yozora. Yozora donned a sly grin, holding her head high.

“But, Meat,” she began, feigning seriousness, “I came here after a jog; can’t you see how sweaty it’s gotten me? It isn’t as if you _didn’t_ notice. My feet will be too soiled to touch an immaculate girl such as yourself.” Yozora clacked her shoes together, drawing Sena’s gaze. Sena sat still uttering nothing. Yozora went on, “But then again, maybe you’re not a princess; maybe you want to squirm under my sweaty feet. That’s it, isn’t it?” Yozora announced, observing Sena’s thighs pressed together attempting to cope with her latent arousal. Sena’s urges were welling up inside of her; for so long now she’d stolen glances of Yozora’s feet, fantasizing about what they might feel like on her body. She’d had a taste of that at the beach; but this was different.

“On your knees.” Yozora demanded abruptly, pointing to the ground in front of her. Sena obeyed quickly, dropping quickly to the carpet before Yozora. Yozora lifted her right leg and pulled her narrow, feminine fingers up her defined leg seductively, “Take it off.” Sena began to dismantle the knot which secured Yozora’s athletic shoes before pulling the snug article away from her foot. “The other, please” Yozora indicated, lifting her other leg. A dense, humid aroma washed across Sena’s senses as Yozora held her damp, sock-clad feet just in front of her pretty face. _Ew! Her feet stink; she expects me to enjoy this?!_ Sena set the worn shoes aside and let her eyes linger on the treat before her; her sex throbbed between her thighs, begging for attention.

Yozora flexed her toes, pulling the dark material of her black-ankle socks tight before firmly pressing them against Sena’s face. She held them there briefly, causing Sena to grimace as she took in the new scent. _W-why the hell am I_ _enjoying_ _this…? This is gross - disgusting! God…_ Sena inhaled deeply, fervently aroused by the moistness of Yozora’s socks that slid against her porcelain skin. She moaned blatantly, groping greedily at her own chest.

“Take them off, Meat. I know you want them naked.” Yozora enticed, teasing Sena with her toes. Sena moved to grasp the cusps of each sock, but Yozora stopped her prematurely. “Not with your hands.” she chided, scowling. “You’re going to taste the jog I had earlier.” _Yes -- force me to taste your feet. The smell is so arousing and delicious…_ Sena obliged, moving instead to grasp the tips of her socks with her teeth, dragging her beautiful smile over the length of Yozora’s toes as she did. The sensation of Sena’s teeth lightly dragging against her toes sent tremors to Yozora’s groin. Sena pulled, craning her neck upwards to disrobe one of Yozora’s feet. The sock, halfway off, hung limply against her foot. Sena took a mouthful of soggy fabric this time, _this is gross; I’m perverted..._ freeing the soft sole from its cloistered prison. She made quick work of the other sock, licking her lips in triumph; she placed the socks in Yozora’s empty shoes nearby.

Yozora grinned devilishly, “Is this what you wanted, Meat? After all of those pictures, my naked, smelly feet are right here in front of you.” Her toes parted enticingly, begging to be touched. “Tell me how much you want them!” Sena looked over Yozora’s dainty, slippery feet with zealotous desire. Her feet were smooth with deep arches and graceful insteps; her toes were well-formed, and had an elegant length to them, something that greatly emphasized her ability to spread her them wide apart. Yozora scrunched her toes for Sena, causing her fleshy soles to wrinkle up and her toes to contort, showing off her nails. They looked sharp, barely overhanging the tips of her toes -- and with clean cuticles, broad nailbeds, and a coat of polish that matched her eyes, these were feet more arousing than anything Sena had been able to uncover in her own life or online.

“Yozora y--” Yozora cut Sena off, “Excuse me?” Yozora snarled, pressing a foot firmly against Sena, sending her sprawling back on the ground. “If and when you address me -- you will say ‘Mistress’. Remember, you asked for this; what do you think it means when you want someone to step on you? I thought you were bright. You’re my slave right now -- don’t you forget it.”

“Yes mistress -- I’m sorry mistress.” Sena mewled; “I just wanted to tell my mistress how beautiful and sexy her feet are -- they’re better than anything I’ve ever seen.” Sena uttered breathily, aroused by the degradation Yozora heaped on her.

Yozora looked down at her feet, admiring her body, “You’re right, they _are_ rather sexy, aren’t they? It’s no surprise a pervert like you is into them. Now move over here and lay down -- and let those big cowtits of yours out, too. It’s infuriating how nice those big breasts of yours are.” Yozora looked at her own comparatively inadequate chest. Sena sat back up to her knees and removed her shirt and bra, her busty chest bounced down against her torso, released from their confines. Her globes were topped by hard, pink nipples that stood defiant and erect. “The rest, too. Expose your depraved body to your Mistress.” Sena’s face reddened again as she gingerly slid her undergarments down her curvaceous legs revealing the golden tuft of pubic hair that concealed her intimate spaces. Sena displayed herself to her mistress, her plump pouting lips were just barely parted.

“It’s kind of cute that you don’t shave, Meat. Now, on the ground; head here.” Yozora instructed. Sena did as commanded and found herself looking up directly at Yozora’s soles; Yozora peered down in between them at Sena. “Now beg for it. Beg for my feet you pathetic pervert. Beg me to smother you with my stinky, sweaty feet!” The words caught in Sena’s throat; she wanted Yozora’s feet, and to debase herself in front of her -- but her feigned pride stifled her urges, if only for a moment. Yozora glared at Sena’s hesitation. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave in.

Sena gazed demurely into Yozora’s aggressive eyes, “Please step on me mistress -- walk all over me. I want to feel your feet and your toes all over my body showing me exactly where I belong.” Sena whimpered, beating back her reluctance.

“Mmm, that’s more like it, Meat.” Yozora purred, finally relenting and pressing her moist soles down on Sena’s face. Yozora’s soft soles were still damp with sweat exacerbating their strong, delectable smell. Sena whimpered as Yozora gently massaged her cheek with one foot, and scrunched the other directly against her nose, forcing her to breath in the raw odor from where her toes met her sole. Sena indulged in the rich scent, her legs and toes contorting below her as shock waves radiated through her body, teasing and tormenting her wet vagina.

“You know, Meat. For all of your big talk about walking all over others, you sure do look good under _my_ feet.” Yozora turned Sena’s face to the side with her foot and pressed it into the carpet; she hung her other sole right down in front of her mouth, “Lick it; lap the smelly sweat off of my foot you perverted bimbo.” she ordered, firmly pinning Sena in place. Sena stuck out her tongue and, unable to move her head at all, lapped at Yozora’s foot with all of her might, desperate for a taste. Yozora’s arousal built to the point where she couldn’t help but thrust her hand past the tight elastic of her pants, her fingers probing in between the slick and sopping folds of her clean-shaven pussy causing her to her buck, moan, and curl her toes around Sena’s tongue. “Fuck,” she grunted, bucking her hips, “you’re a good little bitch in heat; slobber all over my foot!”

Sena could smell her own breath and spit mingling with Yozora’s scent and it caused her cunt to throb with desire. Sena delighted in the pungent sensations that teased and stimulated her senses. Sena’s reluctance had all but disappeared, shamelessly soaking up Yozora’s scent, inhaling audibly and greedily, accented with soft, girlish moans every time she managed to skim her tongue along the soft underside of Yozora’s foot. Yozora released Sena’s head, guiding her face back up again with her saliva-dampened toes.

Yozora’s eyes were glazed with desire and she eyed Sena with rancorous desire. “Hold out your tongue as far as you can, slave. I want you to make my feet nice and wet with that perverted tongue of yours.” Sena stuck out her tongue gingerly as far as she dared, keeping it broad and flat for her mistress and stared into Yozora’s eyes; they were stern and lusty, wavering occasionally as her fingers crashed against her clit -- Sena wanted nothing to but to cede to this girl. Sena’s eyes forfeited her pride, the azure pools a source only of demure submission. Sena didn’t look away as Yozora drug the entirely length of her foot across her tongue, and up over her eager nostrils.

Sena’s lips, chin, and cheeks became coated in thick opaque spittle as Yozora slid her wet soles up and down Sena’s exposed tongue. “Ugh..” Yozora complained as Sena’s tongue became too dry. She sat forward and carelessly spat on Sena’s face causing the girl to flinch and shut her eyes. Yozora smeared the spitwad down into Sena’s mouth, rewetting her tongue, but it lasted only a couple of seconds before Yozora was unsatisfied again.

Yozora removed her hand from her pants and sat forward, “Open your mouth wide, Meat.” she stated, playing with the juices that lingered on her fingers. Sena obeyed, her eyes uneasy of Yozora’s intent. Yozora bent down and rudely crammed two fingers into Sena’s throat, causing her to gag and choke in surprise. Yozora’s finger, tangy and slick from her masturbation stroked and pressed aggressively against Sena’s throat urging a torrent of saliva to rush into Sena’s mouth, nearly causing her to vomit. “Tongue. Out.”  Tears pooled in the corners of Sena’s eyes as she desperately repressed the urge to choke, but, obediently, she once again presented her tongue to Yozora.

Now slick and sloppy with Sena’s spit, Yozora began pleasuring her soles against Sena’s glistening tongue again; an excessive amount of Sena’s spittle ran out of her mouth and down over her chin, coating her neck. Yozora’s slimy feet emanated a thick, pungent odor as they soaked ever more in Sena’s lubrication, dragging tantalizingly across her eager tongue and mouth.

_ I can’t resist anymore -- there’s no way she’s going to let me, though… _ __  Sena slowly let a hand descend to her swollen vagina and brusquely fingered herself, pinching and tugging at her clitorus _please mistress...please…_

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sena jerked her hand back, her feminine fingers glistening. Sena wanted to cry out, but Yozora’s feet precluded that option. “Get your hand out of that pervert cunt.” Yozora demanded, stealing her feet away from Sena’s face. They dripped seductively as they hung over Sena’s breasts. Yozora’s face contorted, using her fingers to edge herself, causing her to pause before continuing to scold Sena. “You don’t get to just do whatever you want; that’s not how this works. You must ask for _permission_ to touch yourself.” Yozora smirked, enjoying the desperate helplessness in Sena’s eyes; the visible mixture of pain and arousal at such overt debasement. “Now. Why don’t you ask me for permission?”

Sena pushed a glob of excess spit from her mouth and cleared her throat, “Mistress -- may I please touch myself?”

“Yes, Meat, you may touch yourself -- but if you come, you’ll have to fulfill a request of mine.” _Pfft. Is she an idiot? That’s a win win for me!_

“Yes, mistress.” Sena nodded without worry -- what sort of threat was an orgasm leading to more fun? Sena returned her finger to her drenched core, fingering her way through her own plump and engorged lips. Yozora dropped her soaking feet down onto Sena’s tits, clamping her nipples between her toes and eliciting rush of swearing -- Sena rammed two fingers against her g-spot, relentlessly fingering herself, unafraid of whatever Yozora had in store for her. Sena’s breasts shared in the odorous spittle that coated Yozora’s lithe soles making her perfect tits shiny and glossy with stinky lubrication. Yozora could see Sena rapidly approaching orgasm -- she wasn’t trying to hide it anymore. She laughed to herself; it was always too easy to get her way with Sena.

Sena’s moans became more audible and her breaths became shorter -- they sounded desperate. Her legs twisted and her toes curled excessively in anticipation of her inevitable orgasm. Yozora, predicting the explosion any second, violently stepped on Sena’s throat and covered her nose and mouth with her foot. Sena drew in whatever of Yozora’s scent as she could, her ragged breath forcing its way past her constrained windpipe. Yozora grinned cruelly at Sena whose lusty eyes slammed shut in a dramatic and explosive orgasm; her hips bucked, her ass clenched, and her toes curled -- her raspy cries and moans muffled by the firm pressure of Yozora’s foot on her neck. She rode the orgasm out, finally gasping for air when Yozora relented, granting her mercy.

Yozora held her slick feet above Sena, watching tendrils of saliva hang between her toes as she spread them apart. “So now you’re a pervert who gets off on feet, asphyxiation, my dirty stink, and being humiliated; did I miss anything, Meat?” Sena’s large bosom heaved with every long draught of air she breathed. Her plump, pink lips remained seductively parted, coated in a mixture of her own mouth juices and Yozora’s foot-sweat.

Sena, finally caught her breath, “Thank you Mistress...thank you…”  she hesitated “Y-Yozora…” She wasn’t punished for this. Yozora merely nodded, smiling at Sena with her eyes as she began to wipe down her feet with her discarded socks, returning them to her shoes when they were dry enough.

Sena stood up and stretched her back,“So...you said you had a request -- didn’t you mistress?  Because I was wondering about it.” she asked casually.

Yozora licked her lips. She was tirelessly horny, having done nothing but edge herself the entire time she dominated and stepped all over Sena. “You touch yourself sometimes, right, Meat?” Yozora began. Sena’s brow furrowed imperiously at such a childish question.

“What kind of question is that? Everybody does it.” Sena said, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Yozora eyed her big tits greedily, “Right, right…” she said, making her way over to Sena. She paced around Sena, drinking in her flawless body before approaching her from behind, pressing up against Sena’s warm body and resting her chin on Sena’s naked shoulder. Sena, still offput by Yozora’s silly question, eyed her suspiciously. Yozora cupped one of Sena’s heavy mammaries, playing with it, “but have you touched yourself...here?” she whispered seductively, quickly sliding her other hand down in between Sena’s ample cheeks.

Sena startled, stammering with apprehension, “M-my butt?”

“Yes, Meat -- your ass. Have you ever touched your ass like that?” Yozora peered into Sena’s uneasy eyes.

“N-no -- that’s gross! Why would anyone do that? Everyone knows what comes from there…”

“Don’t be such a prude, Boobella.” Yozora slapped Sena’s ass. _Oh, no -- no...no.. not there; why does she have to do this?_ “You’re telling me you’ve never put a finger or a hairbrush handle in that cute little butt hole while you rub yourself? Never even been curious?” Yozora rolled Sena’s nipple between her fingers, prompting a soft, feminine moan. Sena had never played with her own ass before -- she regarded it as base and gross; it's an exit, not an entrance, she often thought to herself. Further, it never really came up in her erotic RPGs.

Yozora had her eye on the prize, now. Her hunch had paid off -- that Sena was too highborn for such a thing. Now was the time to really turn up the heat, so to speak.

“On the bed -- on your back; pull your legs up, too.” Yozora commanded flatly, pointing at the mattress. Sena, believing this to be Yozora’s _actual_ request reluctantly complied. “Mmm, that’s good..” Yozora remarked as Sena laid on the bed and pulled her legs up against her big tits, giving Yozora a perfect view of her plump, shapely ass.

Yozora crossed her arms, “Spread your legs, Meat. I want to see those slutty slave holes.” Sena hesitated for a moment, prompting Yozora to lash out and plant a firm and sharp slap on one of Sena’s milky thighs “Now!”; Sena squeaked and rapidly complied, spreading her legs wide for Yozora, “Y-Yes mistress -- s-sorry, mistress!” A red handprint began to form on the abused thigh, a reminder of disobedience and its consequences. Sena spread her legs wide, still pulling them back firmly; the lips of her vagina parted, exposing the pink fleshy goodness protected by that buxom body. Her labia dripped with natural lubricant.

“Is this acceptable, mistress?” Sena nearly whispered, her face hot and red.

“Is what acceptable?” Yozora said, obviously feigning ignorance.

“M-My..private areas…” Sena said looking away.

“Haven’t you learned yet, Meat?” Yozora scolded. “Try again.”

Sena pressed her eyes shut and braced herself, her pink lips parted, trembling before uttering the words, “Are my slutty slave holes acceptable, mistress?”

Yozora was positively glowing, “Which slave holes, Meat?”

Sena cringed again, forced once more to drift into depravity.

“M-My slutty slave pussy...a-and…” on the verge of tears, “m-my slutty s-slave asshole…” Sena, as she uttered this last bit, felt her vagina gush a bit, as if she’d unlocked some hidden ability. She was turning herself on.

“Yes, Meat. I suppose your slutty slave holes are rather nice.” Yozora said, kneeling before Sena. “In fact, they’re looking so nice I might just have a taste.” Yozora drug her keen fingernails down the inside of Sena’s soft thigh, “Meat, you have a virgin asshole don’t you?”

_ No -- no, no, please don’t Yozora! _

“Yes, mistress...I have a virgin asshole.” Sena admitted; her cunt leaked more -- this was not lost on Yozora, whom it merely encouraged further.

Yozora frowned. “That won’t do, Meat. How could an asshole as pretty as yours still be a virgin? It so clean, hairless, and has a cute, meaty pucker. I like that the rim of your asshole is a pinkish red color -- it’s really intense. Don’t you think you have a pretty asshole, Meat?” Sena was starting to pick up on how things worked, and Yozora watched the heat welling up inside Sena; she loved watching the naive girl struggle to balance her limits and her desires.

“Yes, mistress…” Sena uttered, the rest clinging to her throat. “...I-I have a pretty asshole.”

“I’m glad you think so, Meat -- because I want it; I want your asshole.” Yozora roughly pulled Sena’s buttcheeks apart, making her fleshy anus taut, teasing at her warm bowels that were just inside that tight, discolored ring.

“Nyaahh!!” Sena moaned, feeling her virgin hole stretched. She felt her vagina gush juices down over her stretched hole urging her engorged clit to surge with arousal. Yozora was elated that she was able to manipulate Sena with such ease -- everything she wanted, she could get -- she _would_ get.

Yozora leaned in close to Sena’s body, her nose only an inch or so away from Sena’s puckering hole. She looked up one last time at Sena’s strawberry red face before pressing her sharp nose directly against Sena’s fleshy rim and inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of Sena’s ass.

Sena tensed, _Oh God, oh God...and_ ** _I’m_** _the fucking pervert?!_

Yozora exhaled, quivering as a her own slit dripped profusely, “Mmm, Meat. You have such a clean little butthole -- you know that? How appropriate for an anal-virgin.” Yozora inhaled again, taking in Sena’s scent. “Does my slutty little slave like her Mistress smelling her virgin asshole? Hmm? The fleshy musk of your anal ring and the light scent of your bodywash -- fuck, it makes me horny!”

“Yes -- yes! Your slutty little slave _loves_ it when her Mistress smells her virgin asshole. Please keep smelling me, Mistress -- drink in the scent of my naughty, smelly hole! I want you to make me feel like a ass-slut..!” Sena responded, enjoying the depraved words that she spoke, now without reservation.

_ I-I am the pervert; it’s actually arousing me -- I don’t believe it -- I don’t _ __ **_ want _ ** **__ ** _ to believe it! _

Sena’s toes curled in desire, her fleshy anus flexing and puckering under Yozora’s nose as Yozora’s hot breath caressed the virgin hole. Yozora was quickly convincing Sena that her ass really did need to be touched; fantasies and thoughts rapidly flooded through Sena’s mind. Sena squealed and bucked, groping her breasts and nipples, “Fuck! Oh--God, mmmm…” Yozora had smeared a wad of spit over Sena’s hole with her tongue, pressing it firmly and flatly against Sena’s writhing asshole, coating it in her glossy spittle.

Yozora licked the hole again, gently kissing it before remarking, “I knew it. Always the immaculate little princess everywhere else, but you’re nothing but a depraved bitch in secret. I can’t imagine what must be going through that head of yours, Meat.” Sena blushed and flexed her hole again, pleading Yozora for more of the same attention. Yozora’s tongue dipped into her asshole again, tasting Sena’s tight ring. “You’re probably thinking of all of the things I could do to you right now -- how I could debase you and violate your virgin asshole.” Yozora cruelly teased. “Or maybe you’re thinking of Kodaka’s throbbing cock violating your lewd hole.” Yozora gently rubbed her thumb around the engorged, reddened rim of Sena’s asshole.

_ Put it in! Put it in! Please, please… I want it inside me now! _

Sena bit her bottom lip and flexed her anus against Yozora’s finger, begging it to enter her. Yozora smirked and sighed, “Are you asking for something, Meat?” Sena wiggled her ass and whimpered, flexing and puckering her ass and pussy; juices slid down over her ass, joining Yozora’s spit and lubing her hole. “Are you?”

_ In! _

“Mmhm!” Sena pleaded, her distended clitorus throbbing and aching. “Put something inside of me -- inside of my slutty slave asshole!” she grunted, flexing her asshole out at Yozora.

“I’m glad you’re catching on, Meat.” Yozora commended, slapping her buttcheeks. “I suppose you’ve been teased enough.” Sena’s heart and mind raced; her throbbing holes tensely awaiting Yozora’s touch. Yozora put two fingers into her own throat, roughly pressing and rubbing until a torrent of thick saliva pooled in her mouth as she gagged herself. Sena watched as Yozora retrieved her two glistening fingers, dripping with bubbly, opaque spit.

“Push.” Yozora commanded, setting one finger gently against the opening of Sena’s rectum. “Relax and breath out when you feel it go in, or it’s going to hurt.” Sena nodded. “And Meat, if you don’t -- I’m not going to stop; who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy a little pain.” Yozora began to advance, feeling her slender finger become enveloped in Sena’s tight, thick anal rim. Sena moaned and whined, having trouble keeping up with Yozora’s steady advance into her bowels.

“Ugh..ooww!!” Sena cringed, her asshole reflexively clamping down on Yozora’s finger. Yozora only pressed more firmly, forcing the digit deeper inside -- up to the second knuckle. Being able to feel the intimacy of Sena’s hot fleshy insides kept Yozora’s loins aroused and her body hot and sweating with desire. Sena squeaked as Yozora’s thumb teased her hooded clit, urging her to flex and clench her butthole around Yozora’s finger, allowing her to gradually enter Sena fully.

Yozora prodded at Sena’s butthole with another finger. “That’s one down, Meat. If you can take another, I’ll reward you. Two in one day will be something to be proud of.”

Sena’s eyes were glazed with desire and her face was hot now with pleasure rather than shame “I can take another mistress -- p-please give me another.”

“Spread yourself, Meat -- and hold yourself open; I’m going to make you come.” Sena obeyed quickly, pulling her ass and legs apart as wide as she dared, releasing a small torrent of juices from her pussy which leaked down and around Yozora’s fingers to the bed. “Oh, and one final thing.” Yozora hesitated. “My mouth is going to be busy, so I can’t tell you what a bitchwhore you are. So you’ll have to do it for me. If there is even a moment when you’re not telling me what a shameful, depraved little buttslut you are, I’m going to stop and leave. When I said that day on the beach that I wanted you to beg for it and proclaim what a pervert you were -- I wasn’t joking. Say all of the perverted things that come into your mind.”

With that, Yozora pressed her mouth into the tender wet folds of Sena’s pussy and rudely crammed her other finger into Sena’s rectum, sloshing her tongue around noisily as the other digit wiggled quickly up to meet its comrade. “Aghh!!” Sena winced, tightly squeezing Yozora’s fingers reflexively.

Sena was overwhelmed, not quite sure what to say; the mixture of pleasure from Yozora tasting her slit and the pain from her gruff entrance into her rear were so conflicting and intense. Yozora shot Sena an angry glare, “M-Mistress -- erm--nyahh!! -- my pervert holes feel --mmm-- s-so good!” Sena rasped. Her mind raced. Sena could feel Yozora’s saliva gushing between her lips as she slobbered and probed her pussy. “Thank you for taking my asshole’s virginity, mistress, y-your fingers -- nyah! -- feel so good rubbing inside of my nasty hole. Please fuck me with your fingers like a cock!” Sena panted, trembling and flexing when Yozora’s fingers began to wiggle and move inside of her ass. “I so badly want a thick cock in my ass... Yozora is turning me into… into a pervert who loves her own asshole.” Sena tripped over some of her words, still struggling to accept that she was thinking these things, let alone saying them. Yet, all Yozora’s touch did was compel Sena to give in to her urges.

Yozora noisily sloshed her tongue around inside of Sena’s sopping, messy folds, dragging her tongue across Sena’s clit, and occasionally down to Sena’s ass where she traced around the base of her own fingers. Sena thought back to some of the porn-like jRPGs that she enjoyed, thinking of some of the things she read and guiltily enjoyed thinking about “My Mistress’ tongue..it-it feels so good on my wet pussy,” she began, thoughts of Yozora’s delicious feet raced through her mind, “the-the same...mmm!... pussy which gets soaked and aroused for my mistresses stinky, sweaty feet!” Sena could feel Yozora increase her pace and veracity as soon as Sena mentioned her feet. Yozora, with her free hand, groped around on the ground for something.

_ Apparently it's not just a kink for me.. _

Yozora’s two fingers pumped steadily in and out of Sena’s ass, gradually training her to relax and control her sphincter and allowing her to derive pleasure, rather than pain. Yozora grasped what she has been groping for and tossed her shoes and sock up onto the bed, “My mistresses feet make -- they make me so horny; I just want to lick and clean them. I want her smelly sweat and footstink to coat my face and tongue!” Sena was seriously enjoying herself now, having given up all pretenses of her pride. She pulled Yozora’s shoes and socks towards her, retrieving the two soggy socks from the shoes and pressing them up to her nose, inhaling their scent deeply and delighting in how the damp fabric felt against her skin. “Mmm -- fuck, Mistress, you’re feet are disgusting. Can you feel my pussy gush when I smell your pungent socks?” Sena clenched her vagina, and Yozora greedily lapped up the gush of juices. Sena took one of Yozora’s socks and took it in her mouth, saturating it with her spit, desperately sucking on the sodden sock, tasting Yozora’s sweaty foot.

Sena took the sock from her mouth, “It tastes so good, Mistress; I hadn’t even been so turned on in my life until you stepped on me today, rubbing your smelly soles over my tongue until they were glistening with our stink!” she pressed the soaked sock to her nose, enjoying the mixture of Yozora’s spit, sweat, and foot odor, along with, now, her own spit. “Oh -- God! A-And now you’re fucking my virgin asshole with your fingers and licking my pussy. I’m a perverted girl-lover with a fetish for feet!” Sena cried, feeling her holes tense in the inevitable approach to orgasm.

Yozora’s pussy was fiery and aching, like there was an ember lodged between her thighs, relentlessly begging her to please herself. Yozora often got off on her own power trips, especially delighting in her daily abuse of Sena, but she was finally able to act on her desires today -- and with a girl she, and many others, regarded as the most beautiful girl there was. Yozora was ready to feel Sena come on her and around her -- it was the final stretch. Listening to the recently innocent and imperious Sena debase herself made Yozora frantic with lust.

“I-I’m gonna come, mistress -- oh, oh God it feels so good!” Sena moaned, “Smelling your dirty soles and toes while my asshole is being violated...I-I’m just a footslut and an anal whore -- a bitch in heat that begs for my Mistress' touch!” Yozora thought she might come merely from that. “A perverted, cunt-licker who gets off thinking about my Mistress' dirty, smelly feet! I want her to use me and make me hers, like she did with her feet!” Sena felt it; she crossed over the event horizon, an inevitable orgasm threatened to erupt any moment. “Oh - Oh, fuck, Mistress -- Yozora! -- I’m coming! Fuck my slutty, bitch asshole with your fingers and lick my sloppy wet cunt! Mmm!! Ughmm--Aghhh!!” Sena choked out this desperate plea before her orgasm took her.

_ That’s right, Meat. Come for your mistress, you dirty whore; you beautiful, corrupted flower. _ __ Yozora thought, a surge of Sena’s hot cum splashed against her eager tongue. Yozora flailed her fingers in Yozora’s bowels as Sena clenched, threatening to push Yozora’s fingers out of her.  Yozora lapped and slurped at the surge of liquid from Sena, but couldn’t drink it quickly enough; it wet her face and chest with Sena’s juices. Sena could feel distinctly the way that Yozora’s fingers in her ass teased out her orgasm for much longer than it otherwise would have gone on. Both vixens breathed heavily, Sena’s sweating heaving chest bore down heavily on her small body and she let her legs fall beside Yozora, exhausted. Yozora gently pulled her finger’s from Sena’s wet anus, watching it pucker and drip lubricant. She drew those fingers up to her nose and took in the aroma of Sena’s asshole before laving her tongue all over them, tasting the blond beauty’s tight hole.

“Y...Yozora..” Sena panted, “I-I … thank you..” she said between labored breaths, having endured the most powerful orgasm of her life thus far.

Yozora smiled up and her and slowly mounted the bed, only to plop down next to Sena and kiss her hot cheek. “What are friends for?” she said, draping her arm across Sena’s chest, settling against Sena’s damp skin.

\----------

The two girls laid together on the bed next to one another. Sena was will panting heavily. Yozora gently pulled her fingers through Sena’s beautiful hair, stroking her head softly and gently. Sena had a silly, naive smile plastered to her face, totally content with things as they were at this moment.

Yozora waited until she was sure Sena had caught her breath before leaning close to her ear, “I hope you enjoyed that, Sena; but I hope you’ve got enough left in you to fulfill the request you promised me.” Sena’s ears pricked up, “I want to see how far my buxom slut will fall from her self-proclaimed princess status.”

Sena’s stomach sank; she turned her head towards her lover, “Wha-” Sena startled, Yozora’s amethyst eyes burned with lust. “B-but I thought…”

“I never said that that was my request.” Yozora giggled, “You just sort of did what I said.” she crawled up onto the bed next to Sena. She slinked up beside her little slave erotically, like a lanky lithe feline. Her sharp facial features made her gaze and expressions so direct and authoritative. Yozora’s body quaked, her lips trembled, and she panted urgently, saliva wetting her pink lips as it dripped from her mouth. “Now Meat,” Yozora gulped, choking back her salivation, slurping the messy tendrils back into her mouth, “I saw and felt what a little buttslut you are when when you came with my fingers wriggling around inside of you.” Yozora pulled down her tight, athletic pants; hiding beneath them were her soiled panties, wet with sweat and her own juices, “I’ll confess, I have similar tastes -- right now, your mistress craves the feeling of your face buried in her ass! You're going to smell me, taste me… pleasure me…”

Sena’s expressions betrayed her reluctance; something in her cried out against Yozora’s request (though more of an order, now); something which decried it as base and dirty. Of course that other side of her, the side that it took Yozora to evoke, fired back, arousing her sexual urges to the very fact that it was indeed base and vile.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Meat? You’re cool when it’s yours that’s getting toyed with, and all of a sudden you’re miss prude and proper when it’s someone else’s, let alone mine? Give me a fucking break. Really, though, it’s going to feel even better knowing you’re having second thoughts while that tongue slobbers on my shithole. It just proved everything we both already know; when it comes to me, you’re putty in my hands -- you’re the biggest buttslut, secretly eager to do anything I wish, secretly begging me to violate you. You really are my slave!” Yozora sniggered as Sena’s face flushed a deep red, validating everything Yozora has just accused her of. Of course, it’s not as if any of that was up for debate -- Sena merely wanted to hear it, and Yozora merely wanted to say it.

“Now,” Yozora commanded, “get on your knees and taste me like the good little whore you are.” Sena knelt down before the edge of the bed as Yozora positioned herself, discarding her clothing and exposing the dewy sheen of her sweating body to Sena. Yozora, on her knees on the edge of the bed, sat back on her feet, hanging both her feet and her ass off of the edge of the mattress level with Sena’s face. Yozora’s rump wasn’t equivalent to Sena’s, whose body was perfect in every respect, but it was lean, toned, and bubbly. The real treat, as Sena would soon no doubt acknowledge, was what lay concealed between those two firm cheeks of Yozora’s. Her dripping slit gushed eagerly onto her feet and toes under her; they flexed and scrunched as the juices ran in between her sexy toes.

Sena’s heart raced, not entirely sure what to expect, nearly overwhelmed. She firmly parted Yozora’s cheeks, and when she did her breath caught in her throat. _T-That’s so-- so fucking hot!_ she felt saliva pooling in her mouth. Yozora’s asshole was so.. -- intense to Sena’s eyes. The area surrounding the rim was darker in tone than the rest of her skin, and the rim itself was thick and fleshy -- a hot, dark reddish-pink color; it glistened with sweat and the juices which had flowed earlier from her tight, puffy slit.

Not content to stave off this burden any longer, Yozora violently clutched Sena’s soft hair in her hand and pulled her nose against her slimy asshole. “Breathe.” she ordered. Sena’s pride was on its knees as her heart raced, her beautiful nose pressed lewdly into the hot ridges of Yozora’s butthole. “Right. Fucking. Now.” her mistress growled, breaking her down. Sena breathed with a deep desperation, her anxious heart beating furiously, making her breaths short and labored. Her sharp polished nails cut painfully into Yozora’s exercised rear, creating fierce red markings where they'd dragged painfully along.

Sena was conscious of her gushing sex as Yozora’s aroma drove through her depraved body, sucking the pungent smell into her nose like an ass-obsessed pervert. _I-I actually like it… I like how my Mistress’ asshole smells -- and...fuck...even after she’s been sweating and grinding her tight buttcheeks together, too._ She breathed deep again, savoring the thick musky essence of Yozora’s sweaty hole. _All I want to do now if lick my Mistress’ filthy hole -- o-oh God...I’m even thinking of her as my Mistress now! No, no, no…_

“That’s a good little slave, Meat. That cute little nose of yours feels good sliding around your mistress’ asshole; take another deep breath for me, slave. I love feeling you shamelessly drinking in the scent of my sweaty shithole like the depraved whore you are!” Yozora moaned and swore upon hearing Sena draw in another deep, eager breath.

“Say it! Tell your mistress what a lowly cunt she’s enslaved! Say it and beg me for more!” Yozora barked, indulging deeply in her dominant role, truly curious as to how far down this rabbit hole Sena would willingly descend.

Sena’s mind raced with naughty, pornographic thoughts, and with her nose still firmly pressed into Yozora’s rectum, she began to denigrate herself. “You’ve enslaved a filthy, ass-loving slut, Mistress!” Sena cried, breathing in deeply again, “Please grace this buttslut -- this cow-titted whore with more of your sweaty body, Mistress… L-Let me smell and taste you deeper like the good pervert I am!” Sena wasn’t a princess anymore -- not here, anyway -- not after Yozora cackled triumphantly and rewarded Sena for her self-depreciation. Yozora gritted her teeth and flexed her asshole vigorously, revealing the contours of her muscled anal-rim and teasing Sena with the very beginnings of the hot, pink flesh of her bowels. Yozora’s odor was much thicker as she flexed her anus against Sena’s sweat-drenched nose, which eagerly drank down the newer, stronger aroma.

Sena couldn’t understand why Yozora still hadn’t ordered her to lick her, yet. It’s all Sena wanted to do with that fleshy, sweaty, discolored hole; she cautiously extended her tongue and flicked it against Yozora’s anus. Yozora squealed and clenched her rim tightly, “You read my fucking mind, Meat. Again -- again again again!” she begged, “Slosh that pervert tongue around in my shithole!” Sena was happy to oblige, dragging her tongue -- wide and flat -- against the surface of Yozora’s musky butthole, leaving a snail-trail of glistening saliva up her crack. Yozora’s nails scraped across Sena’s scalp, desperately and violently grasping her head, pulling and urging Sena in between her firm cheeks. Sena winced as her head was jerked violently, her tongue held firmly outward, penetrating Yozora’s tight asshole -- in, out, in out; the inside of Yozora’s ass was fiery hot, slimy, and smooth.

Sena pushed deeper every time, her face crashing into Yozora’s firm butt with lewd slapping sounds; the feeling of that hot, fleshy hole clamping around her tongue drove Sena wild, forcing her to moan and mewl into her Mistresses' ass. Yozora continued her verbal assault, “Oh--fuck -- that’s right -- mm! -- slosh that nasty tongue around inside me! Lick me deep inside -- f-fuck..!-- dirty whore.. filthy, ass-worshipping whore! Clean my smelly, sweaty ass with that pervert tongue. Mmph, -- my dirty, slutty s-slave with those fat cow tits swinging under your sexy body, tongue deep in my shithole, ughh!!” Yozora struck her clit firmly and quickly, chasing orgasm with orgasm, over and over as she masturbated with Sena’s tongue firmly planted in her ass. Gushing, opaque tendrils of girl-cum flooded out of her horny cunt, coating her aromatic feet with slimey cunt-juice. She pressed her hooded clit and massaged it forcefully, wiggling her toes, her eyes glazing over with pleasure as she felt the hot, thick goop of her cunt begin to slide in between and drip from her sexy, sensitive toes.

“Mmm -- can you smell me, Sena? You slutty bimbo? My sweaty shithole -- my tired feet -- my slick, horny cunt? All mixing with your thick, pervert spit? Hmm?-- _God..!_ ” she moaned. Her holes gushed and flexed, prompting Sena to suck Yozora’s bulging rim, sloshing her tongue greedily over its tender, ridged surface. Yozora could feel her real climax beginning to be teased out of her as the pleasure done to her mounted and accumulated; she was going to go all in. She’d say crude, nasty things to Sena, deriding her further, and her own socks were close to her on the bed, near where Sena had been fingerfucked earlier. Yozora reached out, pulling her socks up under her nose, their humid aroma drifted up across her face; she continued to toy her pussy with one hand, leaving the other to pull one asscheek open for Sena. Yozora inhaled her own scent deeply. “Mmm, yesss..! *breathes* “ _fuck.._ ” Yozora said, shuddering. It wasn’t the first time she’d done this -- but it was always as satisfying. “My stinky feet smell so good! Don’t they, Meat? Tell me how good my feet smell to your perverted nose! Do you like how wet and slimy with sweat they get? How about licking the pungent scent out from between my long, painted toes? Getting them slimy and hot with your nasty tongue -- all red and aroused. Oh, yeah.. You can't say anything.” Yozora flexed her asshole around Sena's wriggling tongue.  Yozora felt Sena’s soft hands and slender fingers on her feet -- quite unexpectedly. Sena said nothing, instead, she spread Yozora’s thick girl-cum up and down her soft, warm soles, feeling the goopy liquid coat her hands and Yozora’s feet. She massaged Yozora’s cum into them, feeling every contour of those sexy feet -- the potent scent of her feet mixing with the pheromones of her thick juices. Sena inhaled deeply, the hot scents and smells of Yozora's feet and cunt joining the thick musk of her wet anus, motivating Sena to touch her more intensely, dedicating herself to Yozora’s inevitable orgasm.

“I hope you feel humiliated down there, Meat.. I-I know you like it, you slutty slave. Reduced to nothing but a tongue up my shithole. How pathetic.” Yozora scrunched her flexible toes against Sena’s feminine hands. Her soles wrinkled up and wrung her own cum from her feet, sending it dribbling to the carpet below. “Mmm -- God..!” Yozora wailed; she inhaled deeply, her sharp nose still mashed into her humid sock. “I know you wanted my feet, Boobella -- but it couldn’t just because you think they look good -- Hmmpph!!” Yozora flinched as Sena pressed her tongue deeper into her asshole, “It- it had to have been something else.. Maybe you stole my socks and shoes while I was in gym -- or maybe right after, knowing you.” Yozora was really getting Sena going with this.

_ How did she know…? _ __ Sena wondered. Yozora didn’t -- but it didn’t matter; again, it was something Yozora wanted to say, and something Sena wanted to hear. Yozora continued, “You probably took them, fresh with hot, nasty sweat, into one of the bathroom stalls, huh?” Sena’s cunt gushed. “Y-you probably started with just little sniffs, right? Mm..! Yeah, fuck my asshole with your tongue, slut! You probably started with eager little tastes of my feet, didn’t you -- before you became addicted -- a pervert for these feet.. _fuck..!_ ” Yozora scrunched and flexed her toes open and closed, her wet slit leaking profusely over her hot, pink peds. “Mmm, I can imagine the innocent little Princess defiling herself with my footstink, rubbing it into her wet cunt -- into her dirty, sweaty shithole. -- Did you smell my smelly, wet sock after you rubbed your horny little shithole with it?” Yozora was close, her anus flexed and strained -- hot and engorged -- against Sena’s tired, aching tongue. “Yeah -- I bet you did -- I fucking bet you did -- a-and you loved, it, too. You loved the depraved, perverted fucking stink of your sweaty shitcunt and my dirty, smelly feet!” Yozora was stuttering and wailing a slew curses and disgusting things as her orgasm washed over her.

Sena moaned her hot breath against the distended rim of Yozora’s quaking asshole. It leaked her scent as she flexed the hot, fleshy hole against Sena tongue, which was pressed as far into Yozora’s butthole as Sena’s exhausted mouth could manage. Thick, globs of girl cum gushed past Yozora’s engorged labia as she flogged her distended clit with her fingers. “ _F-fuck -- SHIT -- Mmmmppphhhffffuuuuccckk!!!!”_ Yozora cried, her asshole crashing down around Sena’s stiff tongue, expelling it lewdly from her meaty butthole. Yozora’s body shook intensely for what seemed like minutes, and Sena’s tongue laved and dragged forcefully against her flexing anus, teasing every ounce of orgasm out of the sweaty dominatrix.

The room went quiet as both girls collapsed in exhaustion; Sena hauled herself, breathing heavily, up onto the bed next to her lover, looking at her face. Yozora’s eyes were closed tightly, loosening and eventually opening only after every orgasmic tremor was expelled from her mind and body. Yozora turned herself in the direction of Sena’s still labored breathing and opened her amethyst eyes, meeting Sena’s gaze.

“I-I don’t…” Yozora began, panting, “I don’t know...what to say..”

Sena smiled contentedly, prideful of bringing Yozora to such an obviously lovely climax. Sena kissed her softly, and Yozora could feel Sena’s smile through the kiss. She couldn’t help but smile in return, abandoning, if only for a moment, the cold exterior she almost always kept on display for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really encourage anyone who read this to give me any feedback you might have, even if it’s constructive criticism, or just a general, “I fapped to this.” Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
